


Vida Cotidiana

by BMdemigod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMdemigod/pseuds/BMdemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi relación con Derek ha pasado de ser relativamente extraña, a ser cotidiana que llegamos a hacer cosas tan simples, pero que en el fondo llegan a tener otro significado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vida Cotidiana

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer On-Shot ojalá les guste.

Mi relación con Derek ha pasado de ser relativamente extraña, a ser cotidiana que llegamos a hacer cosas tan simples, pero que en el fondo llegan a tener otro significado.  
Veo a Derek todos los días si yo no voy al loft, el viene a mi casa (mi habitación más especificamente), ha dejado de esperar a que mi papá se duerma para poder verme, ahora ya cena junto a nosotros y a mi papá no le molesta en lo absoluto, de echó ya hatas lo considera parte de la familia.  
-¿Vendrá Derek a cenar hoy?- me pregunta mi papá  
\- No lo se, tal vez.  
-Bueno pues marcale para saber si vendrá o no.  
Ese día Derek no pudo y venir por que tenía vigilancia junto a Scoot, y mi papá estuvo un poco deprimido, no mentiré yo estaba igual. Derek poco a poco se comenzó a meter dentro de nuestras vidas hasta el grado de sentirte vacío si no estaba cerca.  
-Mi papá esta un poco decepcionado por que no asististe ayer a cenar.- Me encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de mi habitación haciendo unas tareas de Harris, no quería tener más problemas con el de los que ya tengo.  
-Lo se, me di cuenta cuando entre el olor se nota.-Derek esta acostado en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, se desveló por estar cuidando el pueblo de cualquier criatura que se le ocurra pasar de paseo por Beacon Hills.  
-Puedes quedarte hoy, haré algo sencillo para la cena ¿que te parece?.  
Volteo a ver a Derek y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido, me levantó para ir por una cobija y taparlo, se que los lobos no sienten el frío ni el calor pero al menos quiero que sepa que me preocupó por él. Bajo a la cocina y comienzo a preparar la cena, 45 minutos después la cena esta servida y mi papá entra a la cocina.  
-Hola-Saludo a mi padre mientras toma lugar en la mesa  
-Hola hijo.  
Me siento enfrente de él y comenzamos a comer, platicamos acerca de su trabajo y de como me va en la escuela hasta que se oyen unos pasos acercarse a la cocina, segundos más tarde entra un Derek despeinado y algo adormilado arrastrando los pies.  
-Hey-Saluda él un poco desorientado  
-Derek, ¿qué haces aquí hijo no te esperaba aquí?- Saluda mi padre desde su lugar.  
-Llegó hace un rato papá, pero se quedó dormido-Le contestó mientras preparo un lugar en la mesa para que Derek se siente.  
La cena transcurre con charlas entre mi padre y Derek, intercambiaron opiniones acerca de fútbol, del trabajo, hubo algunas risas.  
Así es como mi vida es ahora de un momento a otro tengo a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida en la misma mesa y es algo que se que será por mucho tiempo más.


End file.
